(1) Field of the Invention
Hand portable and single hand operable device for picking up and transporting animal excrement and the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In urban areas there is an increasing insistance on owners of pets such as dogs to clean up excrement left by their pets in public places. Some communities have enacted legislation making such cleanup a mandatory obligation of the pet owner. Since such communities also usually have "pet leash laws," the need for excrement pickup and transport most often occurs when a pet dog is being walked by its master under control of a leash held in one hand. Thus only the other hand is normally available for carrying and operating a device for pickup and transport of the pet's excrement. It therefor becomes desirable that such device be very light in weight for easy carrying, easy to operate with one hand, and comprised of a minimum number of moving components to thereby minimize possible malfunction and cost of manufacture.
Devices heretofore invented for picking up excrement have generally failed to meet one or more of the above mentioned desirable requirements. While some require the use of two hands for their operation, they all generally involve a relatively large number of moving parts which result in a relatively expensive and complicated assembly which is dependent for its operation of each of its plurality of moving parts, any one of which may cause the overall device to malfunction.